My Fault
by Utau Trancy UT9
Summary: Ini terjadi ketika Aku melakukan hal yang salah hanya karena.. Dia jalan dengan perempuan lain, Aku menyesal.. Tapi, waktu tak bisa diulang..
1. Anak Baru

**Ini adalah Fic Death Noteku yang pertama^^ Jadi maklumi saja kalo jelek TT_TT**

**Diclaimer: Tsugumi Obha, Takeshi Obata *Ato yang aku bilang 'Double TO'***

**Chapter 1: Anak Baru**

Namaku Misa Amane, aku seorang artis yang.. Ya.. Kau tahu. Aku sekarang masih sekolah di D.N High School (Entah apa kata-kata D.N)

Hari-hariku biasa, dikerubutin Fans dan minta TTD dan fotoku. Aku tahu.. Kalo aku terkenal, tapi aku ingin hidup menjadi anak normal. Andai papa enggak memaksaku menjadi artis.

"Ayolah.. Cepat, kalo telat aku bisa dimarahin papa" Kataku kepada diriku sendiri sambil berlari kembali ke sekolahku. Terlihat pintu hamper ditutup

"Pak! Jangan ditutup dulu!" Teriakku kepada petugas yang akan menutup pintu itu

"Ha? Itu siapa?" Tanya petugas itu

"Huh..Huh.. Pak, saya mau kedalem. Ada barang yang ketinggalan" Kataku

"Enggak bisa, sekolah mau selesai" Kata petugas itu "Ayolah pak" Kataku memohon sambil merapatkan kedua tanganku

"Sudah, biarkan dia masuk" Kata orang yang ada di dalam sekolah. Petugas itu melirik "B-Baik, silahkan masuk" Katanya mempersilahkan. Aku berlari masuk, saat berlari di sebelahnya, dia berbisik

"Sepertinya terburu-buru sekali" Katanya tersenyum. AKu tak menghiraukan

"Ayolah.. Kalau ada yang menyentuh matilah aku" Kataku, akhirnya, sampailah aku di kelasku. Terlihat di sana, ada laki-laki keren *Menurutku* sedang mendekati buku yang kusebut 'Death Note'

"Hei! Kau!" Teriaku sambil berjalan kearahnya

"H? Aku?" Katanya

"Jangan sentuh buku itu!" Kataku lagi "Kenapa?" Tanyanya "Pokoknya jangan disentuh!" Kataku mengambil buku itu

"Hei, kau yang tadi ya?" Tanyanya "Eh.. Iya, namamu siapa?" Tanyaku salah tingkah "L.. Eh, Ryuzaki" Katanya yang bernama Ryuzaki yang mengulurkan tangannya

"Aku Misa, salam kenal" kataku berjabat tangan dengannya "Oh iya, aku sampai lupa. Dah.. " Kataku sambil berlari keluar sekolah. Di belakangku, terlihat dia memandangiku

"Lama sekali! Ayo! Kau harus pemotretan!" Kata ayahku di dalam mobil. Aku hanya menunduk memandangi Death Noteku sambil memikirkan orang tadi yang namanya.. Um, aku lupa aku rasa namanya Ryuzaki

Akhirnya, kami sampai di tempat pemotretan

"Kau telat 3 menit Misa!" Kata Near, orang dari majalah Japanese Fashion "Ayolah, kau harus cepat-cepat pemotretan, ini bajumu. Cepat ganti baju" katanya "Baik" aku berlari ke ruang ganti

Sekitar 2 menit mengganti baju, aku keluar untuk difoto

"Baik, aku siap" Kataku, aku memakai baju Vampire, keren deh ^o^

Klik..Klik..Klik.. 3 foto diambil.

"Ini, bayaranmu. Senang berbisnis denganmu" Kata Near "Iya, terima kasih" Kataku

**ESOKNYA..**

"Aku hampir telat" Kataku berlari ke arah kelasku yang kira-kira.. 2 menit lagi masuk

"Auch! Kalo jalan liat-liat dong!" aku tertabrak orang yang.. Menurutku tak asing bagiku

"Maaf" katanya. Aku mengangkat kepala lalu melihat siapa itu, aku kaget "R-Ryuzaki.. Maaf!" Aku membungkuk "Hei, jangan pedulikan.. 30 detik lagi kamu masuk loh" katanya

"Oh iya.. Makasih!" kataku berlari lagi 'Ternyata dia baik ya' Kataku dalam hati. Aku sampai di kelas

"Huh.. Maaf bu, saya telat" Kataku "Baik, tapi karena hari ini hari special, ibu maafkan. Cepat duduk!" Katanya "Terima kasih bu" Kataku

"Baik, ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru. Silahkan masuk" Katanya. Orang yang dimaksud masuk. Aku kaget

'Ryuzaki?' Kataku dalam hati "Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu" kata bu guru

"Hm.. Namaku Ryuzaki. Anak baru di sini. Salam kenal" Katanya "Nah, kau boleh duduk di kursi sebelah.. Misa" Katanya

'Sebelahku?' Kataku lagi sambil blushing. Ia berjalan ke bangku di sebelahku "Hai" Bisiknya

"Hai, kenapa kamu di sini?" Tanyaku sambil memperhatikan guru "Aku anak baru, kenapa emangnya Misa?" Tanyanya

"Enggak apa-apa.. Kaget aja" Jawabku " Hei kalian! Jangan bisik-bisik!" Kata bu guru melempar kapur kea rah kami

" Maaf bu" Kata kami serempak

**~TBC~**

**Selamat menikmati Chapter 1 yang GaJe ini^^**

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Please..**


	2. Losing Memory

**Chapter 2! Kayayknya dikit dan GaJe**

**Maaf Gomen..**

Chapter 2: Losing Mind

**Misa POV**

Suatu hari saat aku sedang berjalan ke ruang musik membawa gitar-ku, aku terlihat sangat segar karena aku baru saja minum milkshake kesukaanku.. Dan aku sedang 'Faling In Love'.. Haha lucu.. Ini sudah seminggu sejak Ryuzaki masuk

"Hei! Kau! Tunggu!" Kata orang di belakangku sambil lari terengah-engah, aku menengok "Hei Ryuzaki. Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Hah..hah.. abis musik.. k-kamu.. ke taman se..sekolah ya.." Ia berkata sambil mengelap keringatnya "Hm.. Okay.. Kamu enggak apa-apa?" Tanyaku "I-Iya" Ia memegang jidatnya "Yakin?" Aku melihat matanya yang lemas "I-iy.." Ia pingsan di hadapanku

**RYUZAKI POV**

'Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki? Ryuzaki!' Suara itu yang terbayang di hadapanku yang sedang tertidur di ruang kesehatan.. 'Ryuzaki? Untunglah kamu udah siuman..' Kata orang itu yang ada di hadapanku

Pelan-pelan aku membuka mataku, terlihat seorang berambut kuning dikuncir dua yang manis sedang duduk di sampingku

"Ryuzaki? Kamu bangun?" Tanya orang itu

"K-Kamau siapa?" Tanyaku

"K-Kamu nggak ingat?" Tanyanya memastikan dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"A-Aku rasa begitu.." Kataku lalu berusaha duduk. Ia berlari keluar ruangan dan menangis di depan UKS, suaranya terdengar sampai dalam 'Siapa dia?' Tanyaku dalam hati bingung. Aku turun dari tempat tidur lalu keluar melihatnya, duduk disampingnya. ia memandangiku

"Hei.. Aku ini, siapa?" Tanyaku

"H-H-Kau.. Kau itu.. Kamu itu temanku.. Bisa dibilang pacarku, setelah kau nembak aku 2 hari yang lalu" Tangisnya yang menundukan kepalanya di bahu-ku

"Hei.. Apakah kau itu.. bisa kupercaya? Ceritakan semuanya" Kataku

"Baiklah..Bla bla bla.." SKIP TIME

"Aku masih enggak ngerti.." Kataku

"Oh.. Begitu" Mukanya tampak kecewa "Hei, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu agar aku ingat semuanya? Tak semua yang kamu ucapkan aku mengarti, mungkin yang kamu lakukan akan aku ingat" Kataku

"Mungkin aku bisa.." Katanya memegang daguku, lalu.. Menciumku, dalam sekejap, mataku terbelalak. Semua ingatanku bersamanya kembali, semua yang aku alami di dunia kembali! Aku bingung, tapi aku juga senang dia menciumku. Dia lepaskan ciumannya

"Misa-chan?" Tanyaku

"H-Ryuzaki-kun! Kamu kembali!" Dia memelukku

"Iya, aku juga senang" Kataku tersenyum


End file.
